Life Goes On
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: This story about a teenage girl.She's moving to the Palmwoods. She lost someone special in her life,how she can deal with it? Can the boys help to her move on?
1. Pilot

I'm came here to LA to become a singer. My name's Abbey. I used to live with my mom and dad but after what happened with me,I decided go to somewhere else where I can forget it. Everything in my hometown kept remembering the things that happened,my house was full with newborn baby clothes,toys,bottles. I just couldn't hold it anymore to watch them everyday. I needed a place where I can re-start my life again.

I'm Gustavo's new assistant and if I have to clean up after the boys,wich sometimes really hard,they're doing a big mess,I'm doing it. I needed some job asap and when yesterday I arrived to the Palmwoods I heard about it and I took a shot and now I have a job. I'm really happy about it.

Why I need it? I'm secretly singing,play guitar but since I'm shy on the stage I keep it to myself and I spend my money on my future career. ( For studio,and stuff like these..)

I moved onto the second floor into 2K,yes, my apartment is next to the Big Time Crib. Anyway I only met them once and when I met them it was only just a second when I bumped into Carlos accidentally. I quickly said hi to them,then rushed up to my apartment.

**Second day at the Palmwoods.:**

You was waken up by the sounds of yelling what came from the boys apartment. "they must pranked the poor Kendall". - you thought.

You turned to your left in the bed and tried go to back to sleep but they kept making noises. Angrily you climbed out of the bed and put on some clothes then you walked out of your apartment,walking up to their doors,knocking on it.

After a minute a tall,brown-haired boy opened it : Hey,beautiful!.- he flirted with you.

You: Don't call me beautiful! And you guys should shut up!It's just 8am! That was when it hit you! You should be there at 8am! You already late,damn it,James noticed your face and asked : everything is okay?

You : No..i.. then you ran back into your apartment.

James : what the hell was that?.- he asked then he closed the door.

You put your hair into a messy bun,grabbed your bag,phone,keys and rushed out of the Palwoods to your car.

After 20 minutes you finally arrived,gosh,this place was huge.

You asked the guy on the reception to where you could find studio B,he told you.

After 5 minutes searching,you found it the studio B door and slowly you walked in. Your eyes got huge was when you saw that boy from earlier in the sound booth with another 3 boy.

Gustavo turned around is his chair and yelled : Finally you're here,now go and bring me coffee! NOW! - you sprinted out to the hallway to the kitchen,you made him a caffe as fast as you just could then you went back and handed to him,waiting for him to tell what you have to do next.

Gustavo sipped in to his caffe then said : Now,there's a huge pile of documents in my office,you have to assorting them.

* * *

All they was went by like this. He kept you do everything to him. This work seemed a lot easier when first you heard but you were wrong.

It was already 8pm,the guys went home and literally everybody expect you. Gustavo wanted you to clean up the mess what the boys did in the studio.

You walked into the studio and your eyes got huge,everywhere was food on the floor,water bottles on the couch,table on top of the piano...

You managed to clean up the mess after a hour,and because there was no one in the building, you decided to record a song.

No one could hear you,wich you were happy about it, you grabbed a guitar from the studio,tune in the microphone. You was in the record booth,singing softly a song it's called : Incubus - I miss you then this : wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=RxWEvV9zYj4

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same.  
All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face.

[Chorus]  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, it's only you and me.

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go.

[Chorus]

Everything I know, and anywhere I go,  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love.  
And when the last one falls, when its all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love.

By when you finished the last verse of the song,teardrops escaped from the corner of your eyes. The memories of losing your newborn baby,seeing her face for the last time,everything. It hurted you so much that you couldn't saved her. You were her mother and you had to watch as she died in your arms. This was the saddest part,in having a baby,losing her.

You turned off the microphone and sat in the corner after you put against the wall the guitar. Pulled up your knees to your chest,sobbed.

Suddenly you heard a voice asking : anyone is here?- it was a boy' voice. The lamps were switched on,but he didn't see anybody.

You stayed there,not moving,still crying quietly but a loud shriek escaped from your mouth wich caused to Kendall noticed you,slowly he sat beside you and he pulled you into his embrace. You just cry on his chest.

**Did you like it? It's good? Or no ? Should i continue?**

**Leave a feedback! Thanks :)**


	2. You're Not Alone

**So here's the next chapter for this story! :D (SuperLong)**

Me and Kendall we've been sat in silence for a while ,when he spoked : Why are you crying? Your voice is good!- he said smiling.

You said in the middle of crying : It's not about that...- I trailed off.

Kendall : Then what? Somebody hurt you?- he couldn't finish cause I cut him off.

Me : No,no Kendall, I just really miss somebody.- I began to sob even harder,while Kendall held me tighter,comforting me.

Kendall : Wanna tell me about it? - he asked gently not wanted be rude.

Me : But not now,I have to go back to the Palmwoods.- I freed myself under his arms and as I want to stood up he got a hold on my wrist and stopped me : Hey,do you want a drive? I live there too.- he smiled at you.

Me : Y-yes,that would be nice.-

He got up from the ground turning down the machines,you just followed him out of the building into his car. The car ride was silent.

Kendall accompanied me to my door,cause it was almost midnight and he wanted to make sure that I get home safely.

So here were you with Kendall in front the apartment.

Kendall : So...I will see you tomorrow? - he asked,nervously showing his hands into his packets.

Non out of sudden you broke down crying,surprised but immediately he pulled you into a hug and said : If you want I can stay here for the night,okay?- he offered.

I said after I managed to stop the crying as I could : P-ple-ase. He was still holding me.

He helped me to my bedroom,I took of my shoes and climbed into the bed,but when I turned around he was gone.

I didn't care at all maybe he was had better things to do that listening my problems.- I thought.

After a few minutes you heard your door opened than closed than footsteps.

Me : Who is there? - I asked with fear.

Kendall appeared in the doorway : It's just me, I brought over some DVD and ice cream - he held up his hands with this in it,smiles at you.

He got into the bed beside you and handed you a bucket of ice cream and he had an another one for himself.

The whole apartment was dark,the only light source was the lamp in the corner of your bedroom.

Kendall began to say : So whom you was talking about earlier?- he asked discreetly,turned his head towards you.

Even the thought of her ,broke my heart but expect my mom and dad I didn't tell to everyone,and I had to give out from myself.

Me : Do you really want to know?

Kendall : Uhumm - he said softly.

I stood up and grabbed my cell phone from my jacket,and sat down back onto the bed,facing with Kendall who looked curiously but with concern I started to tell him the story :

_Everything happened 3 month ago,I gave birth to my little girl,Sophie,after she was finally began to cry the nurses rushed away with her._

_I didn't see her,cause she was in the incubator,in the intensive care. My obstetrics doctor said I have to wait till her state is gonna be stable,then on the 5th _

_day after birth I could hold her in my arms for maybe an hour,when she begin to choking suddenly and became pale,then her heart stopped beating.I pushed the nurse button and they began to CPR her straightaway,I just stood there but they send me out of the room,and I only could watch her trough the glass window from the hall. I couldn't realize that she's really passed away,but after I got home from the hospital after this, my parents tried to cheer me up,talking with me but I just couldn't watch anymore her baby stuffs in my bedroom,in the house. It was too much for me. -_by this time I was sobbing.

Kendall let out a quiet shriek,making you look at him.

Me : You're okay?

He : Y-yes, it's just shocking,I mean,you carried her in your stomach for 9 months,then things like this can happen,its unbelievable.I'm sorry for you! If you ever need somebody to talk with or you're need to talk just know I'm here and the guys too! You can count on us,and stay strong,you gonna make it trough this with us.- you could hear in his voice that he was also crying.

Me : Thank you for listening me,i never told this to anyone ever.- you let out another shriek and covered your mouth with your hand to bottle up the sobbing,but Kendall pulled you into his hug as drew circles on your back trying comforting you : Shh,it's gonna be alright. Do you have photos about her?- he asked softly,resting his head on your shoulder.

You nodded a small,and he let you go and you showed him the pictures :

Me : This is when I could see her for the first time,she was so small and innocent, I was holding her small fist and she clunged into my hand

wwwDOTgyermekevekDOThu/image/original/82606DOTjpg

And this one when they tried to CPR her,unsuccessfully

wwwDOT123rfDOTcom/photo_14564811_premature-baby-on -oxygen-mask-inside-incubatorDOThtml

Kendall sighed and said sadly : She was so adorable,it's so sad,where's her father? Is he came with you here to LA too? Can I see him?- he unleashed upon the his questions.

But when he saw your facial expression he knew that there's nobody came with you.

Kendall said apologetically : Sorry,but what happened with her father,he left you two or ?

You looked down,playing with your fingers nervously : He's not with us anymore,when I found out I was pregnant,he said he's breaking up with me,and I was left with a baby on my own,but I could move in to my parents so it was fine.

He : That's not okay,he can't leave alone a pregnant women cause he's don't wanna take the responsibility!- he said with anger.

You take his hands into yours and said : Calm down,I'm fine,and eventually this doesn't matter on the fact that Sophie died.- a single teardrop felt down off your cheek.

**Like it? Then review!** **If you want me to continue then tell me if nobody reviews i think im just gonna stop this story :/**


	3. WaterWorld

**I know it's took me forever to write a chapter but lately I was busy and had writesblock :)**

You must felt asleep quickly,cause the only thing you remember is that you're watched a movie with Kendall. The rest of the night was a blur.

I felt the sun shined trough the curtains in my room and tried to cover my face with my hands,but I couldn't move cause somebody's strong arms were around me. I lifted up my head shightly to watch it who was it, Kendall.

Carefully I lifted up his hand,putting back onto his chest,so I could get up and do my daily routine. After I managed to get out under his arms,I went to take a bath,dressed up, and put my hair into a ponytail.

When I done I peeked into my room to check up on Kendall,who was still sound asleep,so I grabbed my phone and went for a walk into the Palmwoods Park. I was walking around the huge fountain what was in the middle of the park.

I just sat down on the fountain edge and enjoyed the sunshine's warm. It was a nice ,hot day. The sky was clear.

* * *

I got back from my walk,and made pancakes,toast and bacon.

I was settling up the table,when the cute,tall,blonde Kendall walked out of my room,yawing and his hair messed up,but he still looked cute to me.

Me : Good Mornin' ! - you said shot a smile to him,while you continued putting on the table the breakfast what you made.

Kendall glanced up,and said with a husky voice : Slept well,and you?- he smiled at you.

Me : I had a great sleep,specially next to you.- you said giggling.

Kendall said jokingly : Really? Then we should repeat it at another time - he said and winked to you. What made you blush really hard. Your face was red and you felt your cheeks got hot,and immediately hide it with your palms your face.

Kendall walked over to you and take your hand away from your face : Don't be shy,you look cute when you're blushing! - which of course made you blush even harder.

Me : I'm not cute but thanks,now we should eat before we'll be late from work!- you said and sat down eat with him.

You and Kendall had a conversation about random things,then when you and him finished the breakfast,he said he have to back to change but he'll be back after it.

You said it's okay,and while he was over in his place ,you went into your room,picked up your guitar and begin to play something on it.

It didn't took a minute when you heard a knock on your door,you got up and opened the door,to reveal Kendall and the same 3 boys,who are assumed they were his friends. (sp?)

Me : Hi! - I said shyly.

Kendall noticed that you were felt awkward so he piped in : I just got a call from Gustavo that he have other things to do,so he gave us a day off,and I was wondering if you would like to come with us to the Raging Waters? - he asked with a cute smile what showed his dimples.

Me : I don't know. - you said uncertain.

Then another guy,who was small said excitedly : Come on! We'll have a lot fun together!

You couldn't resist and you gave in,what made the guys were very happy.

Me : Feel yourself home,I'll be back in a minute!- you rushed down the hall to your room to change. You went into the bathroom and got into this :

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=80061439

You picked up your phone,sunscreen,sunglass and throw into your beach bag.

The guys were already in their swimsuits,and when you was ready you all headed to the water park to have an amazing day.

**How was it? Good or bad ? :) **


	4. WaterWorld part 2

**Here the next chapter! :D Happy Friday!**

After a 1 hour long car ride,Logan pulled down off the road,to the waterpark's park lot.

You all headed over to the entrance of the water park. James offered that he's gonna pay for the tickets,so you didn't even had to pay for anything,wich was super.

First of all you searched a place,where you can put your things down,then Carlos said to go for the highest slide what "Insano".

Already the name of the slide sent trough a fear wave trough your body.

Me : Carlos,really,can't we try something that not so.. let say not so freaking scary like this one?- you asked,little shakily,with a chuckle. (On the way here I learned their names,and a few typical facts about them.)

Carlos was more than ready and he said,excited: NO!- and he pulled with himself towards the slide,while the guys followed you two.

There you stood at the top of the least 40 meter ( 14 floor ) tall building,the slide was long,straight and opened. You were stood in the line with the guys behind/beside you,waiting for your turn,but your feet stucked to the ground. You didn't want to slide down,but it was too late,you and the guys were the next in the line.

You said slowly : Guys,I can't do it.- I quickly said and walked towards the elevator,so Icould escape. "There was no way that I would slide down!"

Logan quickly grabbed your wrist,made you turn around.

Logan : You gonna do it,It's will be an amazing adrenalin for you,you gonna enjoy it,I had the same reaction too when we were here with the guys for the first time but I didn't die, look at me I still live,now go!- he said to you encouraging.

Kendall joined in : If you want, I can go first okay? Then you came after me,when you arrive at to the end of the slide,I'll be waiting for you.- he said and pulled you into a soft hug,then he laid down on the begin of the slide,and when the green lights flashed on,the man who launched the people,pushed him,and he was falling so fast,and in a minute he was already down.

Now it was your turn,you turned around,and the guys shot you a friendly smile,you couldn't help, you had to do it. You couldn't get out of it. Well only if you slide down. You took a deep breath and when you saw the green light flashed on just at Kendall, you felt you got pushed and actually it was amazing,it wasn't as bad as you thought and when you standed up Kendall was waiting you smiling on a launge chair near the pool.

I walked up to him and sat down onto the same chair beside him. We sat there for a few minutes what seemed for forever when the rest of the guys slided down too.

They had a huge smile on their faces. You and Kendall sat on the chair,the guys were around you standing.

James : So what's next?- he asked as he took out a cold water battle and begin to drink it.

Me : Can we go eat?I'm starving! - I said when just for my luck my stomach growled loudly. You said sheepishly to the guys.

Logan : So how was the slide? It was good right?- he asked grinning.

Me : Surprisingly it was really good!

For the rest of the day you guys went on a lot slide and had a lot of fun together.

When it begin to get dark,you guys packed your things,and headed home to the Palmwoods.

**I know it's short ! But Abby said to upload asap so hope you like it!:D**

**( What story I should continue with a next chapter? ) Comment below please ;) (Next new chapter is for the Pregnancy Story its sure)**

**And i'm sorry but I would not be able to come up, just on Tuesday,and maybe this Sunday,cause its the last weeks of school and I have to repetition from Chemistry cause I dont have enough mark :/And a lot test too ! But when I'll have a little time I'm gonna try to write. **

**Thanks for your pattient! On the summer I'll be freee so you guys will get the chapters daily,i hope :) xo**

**Love**

**~CoverGirlRusher~**


	5. Late from Work Again

**I wanna thanks to everyone who's reading my stories,it's mean so much to me! :)**

**Sorry Abby I just got time now so here it is what you've been waiting for :D 3 (I dedicate this chapter to you : Abby ) I hope you enjoy it and keep reading it. LOL I just realized that the lead character's name is Abby too :P**

**I know it's short,but I hope this make it up to you if I post everyday a short one (Anyway here's the chapter!**

Yesterday you had so much fun with the boys. You were really missed these times,and you realized that you was so down in your own little world,that you were barely was out with your friends,back in California. Cause it was hard for you to enjoy the good time with them,when your baby just died.

You barely talked with your best friend,Lesley. She was always there for you no matter what,but someday something changed. You forget to message her,then yours friendship died. Maybe it's not too late to re-union. You have to make that right,you really miss her so much,but you never had enough energy to call her up.

Or well once,you called her up,she picked up and answered it with her cheerful voice but you just couldn't speak,you paralyzed. Then immidiately you ended the call.

* * *

In a rush you made yourself breakfast,ate it,then headed to got dress up. You chosen a baby pink skinny jeans,a blue loose tank top with black boots.

On the way out of your apartment picked up your phone from the kitchen counter and grabbed your car keys,with the house keys.

You locked up,and ran towards the elevator,because again you were in late. Just as the elevator door could close somebody stop it with his hands.

You glanced up and saw a breathless James.

James: Hey,Abby! - he greeted you as he pushed the ground floor bottom.

Me : Hi! You're in late?- you said smiling up at him,he was taller than you a bit.

James let out a chuckle and said : Yeah,you can say that,I'm in late,cause the boys were all done by the time I got into the bathroom,I was still in the bathroom so they left without me.- he said.

Me : In that case,can you give me a ride? Cause I'm still get lost in this huge town. - you say.

James looked down at you with a silly face : Are you serious? You have GPS in your car and you still can get lost,how you doing it?- he said laughing.

You looked down the floor,when you felt he put his arm around your shoulder,pulling you into a hug.

James said this time seriously : C'mon! You know I didn't mean it. - and he give you a kiss to your cheek for apologize.

You were not mad at him,but it's still hurt what he said.

Me : Okay,It's fine,where's your car parking? - you asked looking around the parking plot.

James : Right there!- he pointed towards a white porsche as he walked over to it,you were behind him following.

You sat in the passenger seat,while James got into the driver's seat,and started the car,pulling up on the highway towards Rocque Records.

T**oday is my last day when I have homework so next day evening look out for the new chapters :D ( I have the Tuesday off )**

**What was in my email today?! Guess What?:D**

**I'm SO HAPPY, I got Officially admitted to the high school ! **


	6. Chasing

**Sorry for that I didn't posted the new chapter,cause I was SUPER busy with school... Anyway here the next chapter what I had to write again,because I went to shower and my lil sister turned off the notebook and the whole chapter what I a lready wrote is lost ! But I write it again :)A BIG Thank you to those who's leaving feedback to me ! 3**

**Hope you gonna like it :) Thanks for reading!3**

Soon we arrived to Rocque Records,we ran in to the studio where the guys were.

We burst in the quiet room breathlessy,gasping for air.

James said victoriously : We made it!

I just looked at him,shaking my head,how weird he was.

Me : We did,no go and sing,before Gustavo gonna kill me because I hold you up from working. - you pushed him towards the recording booth.

* * *

While the guys were recording their songs,I deciced to make a youtube video for my channel. Before I came to LA,I used to do a video blog,but since things happened,I stopped it.

Now it was a great opportunity for starting over my blogging.

I take out from my message bag my laptop,put down on the rest room's table. Then I went to close the door,I had to make sure that nobody gonna disturbe me while I'm doing a video.

I plopped down on the couch,started the laptop,loggin in to youtube,when I saw I had a lot messages from Lesley,couriously I opened one of the hunders letter :

_Hello Abby :)_

_I know I wrote many letters to you,and you never gonna see them,but I don't wanna give up,cause I miss you,I miss my best friend(my sister)! 3_

_I just wanted to let you know that I got into the UNI and I'm gonna move to LA soon,because I just got a job there. If you there any hope that you're read this _

_please reply to me,I MISS YOU SO MUCH!_

_LOVE FROM YOUR BESTIE ;)_

I checked the date of the message and it's said she sanded it 3 weeks ago. Now she must be already here in LA.

I wrote back to her instantly:

_Hi,Abby! (:_

_ I read your message,and I have good news too,I just moved to LA this week,so If you wanna meet just call me. You know my number :)) xo_

A big smile appeared on my face when I hit the send button,maybe I can get my old life back if I'm doing right everything.

Then after I was done reading my comments,I recorded a new video,and posted on youtube. I shut down my laptop,putting back into my bag.

After it I grabbed it,put on my shoulder walked in to the recording studio,where the guys were had their break from singing.

As I stepped into the room,they immidialtely begin to stare me. I raised my eyebrows and asked : What? Why are you staring me?

Carlos said laughing : Nothing,it's just funny what James told us earlier.- he said laughing so hard that he was on the floor.

Me : DID YOU TELL THEM?! - I said half yelling,playfully.

I turned my glance at James who put up his arms in the air defending himself : I'm sorry okay?- he said.

I begin to step closer to him,closer and closer,when I almost reached him,he sprinted out of the studio.

I started chase him,down the hall,then when he reached the elevator at the the end of the hall,I slow down because I knew it he can't escape from there.

But I was wrong,the elevator doors opened,he step in,pushing the button,the elevator's door closed in front of my face. **_Damn it!_**

I looked around,then I ran down on the stairs and waited for the elevator door to open,I waited then I thought something's up,and when I turned around I saw the guys were smirking like an idiot at me,but one of them was missing, Carlos.

Non of a sudden you felt two arms wrapped around your waist from back,pulling to his chest.

Me : Why I get this hug? - I asked kindly.

Carlos said on his soft voice : Because you're kind and cute,and most of all I just wanted to give you a big hug- he said,letting you go from the hug.

He step beside you.

Just then Kendall interrupted us : We're gonna do a movie night with some fun! would you mind join to us?- he said,asked from you looking at you with puppy face.

Me : That's sounds cool,so yes!- I said,with a smile.

They all jumped up in the air happily,then we went back to the Palmwoods.


	7. Big Time Sleepover

**Okay,because you guys wanted the next chapter ASAP,here you go! :D (P.s. Sorry if you found any spelling error ;) **

When we got back to the Palmwoods,the guys went to their apartment,while I went into mine get some clothes for the night.

I went to my room,take out some clothes from the wardrobe throwing them in to my bag,what I was holding.

Then I went and took a bath,washing my hair too. After I done with the shower,I dry my hair,put into a messy bun,I dressed up into a black yoga pants,with a light pink tank top.

* * *

I walked into 2J without any knocking,they probably knew who's coming so it wasn't a big surprise to them.

I plopped down onto the couch beside Logan and Carlos.

Me : So,where's Kendall and James?

Carlos turned his head to me and said : They're coming,they just bring some blankets and pillows for the night. - he said smiling then turned his attention back to the TV.

Just then you heard voices coming behind you : We're here! Oh,hey Abby! When you came over? I didn't hear you. - James said,walking over the stuffs in his hand,giving you a big welcoming hug.

Carlos let out a loud screaming : THE PARTY'S STARTING!- he yelled excited.

I quickly stole a pillow from Kendall and throw at Carlos. The throw was succesful,I managed to hit Carlos straight on his face.

Carlos let out a little whimper,and the next thing you knew,you heard him saying : IT'S ON!

And in not a minute you were in the middle of the guys,hit by them with the pillows.

Me : Stop it! Guys! - I tried to say in the middle of giggling.

Kendall : Why would we stop? It's really funny- as he hit you with his pillow on your head,making your head messy.

As they had enough of the pillow fight,we all laid down on the carpet on the blankets and watched a scary movie.

During the movie,the pizza arrived and we all eat.

The guys found more funnier when I got scared,over the film.

Cause everytime a scary zombie jumped on the screen I let out a LOUD scream,and the guys were just laughing on me trough the film. So it was funny to them,but for me not so much,I always hated the horror movies.

After the movie,I thought it would be fun If we would do a karaoke,so Kendall went into his room to bring out the controllers,CD's while Logan turned on the game player.

The first round was pretty amusing.

We all had maximum points. But what came after this was the most funniest thing that I ever seen.

I was the next who had to sign,and they on purpose picked a really hard song,it wouldn't be a hard song if it wouldn't be sing by a boy band and secondly it wouldn't be low voice.

Which with my female voice was impossible to sing. But I tried it and it turned out really well. It was good to see their faces when their plan didn't went as they wanted.

James : C'mon! That was not fair!

You turned around,holding the microphone in your hand,facing with the boys whom where on the couch.

Me : Excuse me?!- i said not believing what he just said.

James begin to stuttering something : You- and that - you.. - he couldn't say a normal excuse. He was noticeably jealous.

I just stood there listening him closely. : Hm? - I tried to not laugh on him,but I couldn't hold it in my laugh.

Logan tried to saying on a serious voice but he failed when he also begin to laughing so hard .: JAMES! You' know you're acting really piteously now?

James looked around between us and began to laugh along with us.

The rest of the night was went away really fast.

We changed into our pajamas and went to sleep around at 3am. I can tell it was a really good night,with a lot fun together. These boys are really nice and funny. I've been there for a few days and already I got 4 amazing best friend.


	8. Prank,Whipped Cream War

**First thank you so so much who reviews to me:) It's always put a huge smile on my face,there's the next chapter just for you guys! You're the best :)3**

***I have a really bad headache so if I write something stupid than I'm sorry!;)****  
**

* * *

I don't know what time it was,but I was still sleeping,when somebody began to shake me awake : Abby,wake up!- Carlos said in a whisper.

I opened my eyes and saw Carlos was beside me,already awake.

Me : What? - I whispered back,still half asleep.

Carlos was just smiling,so I asked again : Will you tell my why are you smiling like an idiot?

Carlos : I just thinking that we could prank them,do you want to help me?- he said getting up off his sleeping bag. I nodded and followed him into the kitchen area,where he take out the whipped cream from the fridge,and handed to me.

The guys were still sleeping,so we walked over to them,I pushed whipped cream onto their faces,and waited for Carlos who tickled their noses.

Kendall and James began to right away moving,touched their face and that's when Carlos took a photo. It was hilarious,James only had a small spot whipped cream on his face,but Kendall,he smeared the cream over his whole face.

Kendall : What the.- he stopped when he saw what was on his hand.

James : YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR!- he stormed off to the bathroom,washing off the whipped cream from his face.

Me and Carlos just laughed on them when suddenly I felt something cold on my face,whipped cream.

Me : That was you ? - I asked surprised,turning over to Kendall.

For revenge you held the whipped cream bottle to his face and put on more whipped cream onto his face.

Kendall : Woah! What was that for ?- he asked and playfully pulled you into a hug,caused that I got my whole prank back,when he burried his face in my shirt.

All along Logan was sleeping like a bear.

Accidentally I stepped on his leg,waking him up : Ouch!- he let out a little shriek.

I turned around and saw an angry Logan : Next time watch where you jump okay? - he went into the kitchen,while I stood there paralyzed in Kendall's grasp.

Carlos : That was even funnier than I thought it would be! - he popped in.

Logan came back with an another bottle of whipped cream,squirting on you hear.

Me : LOGAN!- I said disconnectedly.

Then what came next after this happened so fast, I pushed on him more whipped cream,then he begin to chase me with the bottle in his head,using it like a gun against me.

This caused the whipped cream war,among us.

I didn't watch where I was running,and I bumped into Kendall. He put his strong arms around me holding me,this way I was an easy target to Logan.

Kendal was still holding me tight,while Logan got closer and closer to me,when I thought I was in a big trouble suddenly Kendall let me go,he stepped a bit forward to Carlos and showed his hand into Carlos' face,who was in a complete shock.

At the the end we were all covered with the sticky,whipped cream.

One thing that I learned from this is that never,I mean NEVER EVER mess with Kendall again. Cause you gonna get out of it like this.

**I know it's short,but I have to write 5 more chapters to my other stories as well,but I'll post the next chapter tomorrow&it's gonna be longer :)!**


	9. Lesley

**Lately I don't have any ideas so its take me more time till I write a chapter but I think you gonna understand :) **

**LOL Abby your review got me crack up,I laughed so hard XD , no worries next time somebody else gonna make the pie :P ;)**

**If you have any suggestion what you would like to read this story pls don't be afraid send them in cause right now im lost with ideas...xD**

As soon as we cleaned ourselves of the whipped cream,went to get our stuffs and headed to the studio. They give me a ride so I won't late again.

We arrived to the Rocque Records the guys went to record a song while I had another things to do.

I walked down the hall to my office,yes,I got an own office. :D

I sat down when none of sudden I saw a shadow jumped out behind of the door. I got scared,I really did while the only thing I heard was laughing.

I can recognize this voice anywhere,It was her,my best friend. I couldn't believe to my eyes! She came visit me. After all the things I put trough our friendship.

Lesley came over and pulled my into a really big hug. I was in shock for a moment. Then she let go me.

_How she did this? Finding me?_

Abby : How? When? How? - I kept asking this.

She just laughed and said : I moved to the Palmwoods today and on the way up in the elevator I bumped into somebody,and then it revealed that you live here too,then I asked from her that where are you working and she told me,so here I am.

Me : I'm so happy that you're here! Oh my god! - I said and pulled her into an another hug.

Lesley : Now,what you need to do?-she asked as she sat down in front of your desk,you sit down in your seat.

Me : These! Gustavo said that Griffin wants to BTR sounds different so I have to write over this song,you can help me if you want. - I said smiling and went over to the corner picking up my guitar,sitting down on the couch,wich was behind Lesley' chair.

Lesley stood up and take the guitar chords' paper and sat down beside me. Like this we begin to work on the song,well mostly me,but she had a few really good idea too to the song.

During the song writing we had a conversation about how's the life going to her,and stuff like that. Then she asked something what I wanted to avoid,but eventually she would find out from somebody right?

Before I could tell a word,she take away from me my guitar,resting against the couch,she turned over to me and asked,she know me so well,she knew if the guitar would stay in my hand my mind would wonder into dreamland,it would distract me.

Lesley : So?- she asked softly.

I gulped a small and told her about how I was after I lost my baby **(before I was in my last month,my mom announced in the last day before we moved that we're moving and I only had time for to tell her a quick goodbye at the airport)**and why I stop contact with her,and she understood totally,she said she might would react the same way,and she's not gonna leave me,she's gonna help me trough my hard times.

We were had a good time when the guys burst trough the door,noisily. When they saw Lesley they froze in their spot.

Kendall : Who's this?- he asked with a raised eyebrow,pointing at her.

Logan+James : New girl,nice! - they exchanged glances,smirking.

That was when I interrupted their daydreaming.

Me : GUYS! Stop,she's taken! So back off! - I warned them. Carlos began to pout while Logan and James just shrugged off.

Lesley looked at me questioningly : Who are they?- she asked with a weird look.

Me : They're .- I couldn't say it out cause they were faster saying,smiling : We're BIG TIME RUSH!

Lesley : Oh,so this is the band whom you couldn't stop talking about, wait that boy is the one who's always on your mind?! what's his name? Wait...,- I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up,before she tells who's my crush.

The guys just kept staring at us smirking with a smug face.

Logan asked smiling like an idiot : So are you in love with the one of us?- as he asked this my face get red like a ripe tomato. I'm gonna kill her! She and her big mouth!Now they not gonna stop teasing with me with who's my crush of them.

I began to mutter something : Ummm,NO!Pff,why would I in love with you guys? That would be crazy and .- I got cut off by Lesley.

Lesley : Okay,we get it,you have crush on them but not really. yeah sure,if you say so. Now let's go to the,you guys want to come to the ice cream shop with us?

Carlos said excitedly : YES! YES!

That was a yes,we headed out of the building walking down the street to the nearest ice cream shop.

**I wanted to write a longer chapter but I have to go to a doctor appointment /check up! :/ Brrr,I don't want to goooo...**


	10. Movie Night,Gustavo have news

**Thank you for everyone! YOu guys giving to me in every month more than 4000 reader! Wow:)**

**#You'reAllSoAmazing **

**Abby' Pov.**

After we got back from the ice cream shop,the guys got a call from Gustavo that they had to go back to record some vocals. But Gustavo remitted me from work,so I was lucky. Unlike the guys,whom had to stay with him for hours.

Before I and Lesley drove back to the Palmwoods,I grabbed my guitar and bag after I had my things we two walked out of Rocque Records laughing.

Lesley : I still can't understand how could you got lost with a GPS! How the guys reacted when you told them? I have a clue!- she said with a giggle,leaning on your shoulder with his hand as you walked up to your car.

Me : As I said,I'm not good with computers! Don't laugh on me! - I pretended as I would be defended,crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Lesley : Yeah,like I would believe it,you have a YouTube channel,you're recording your own songs and you trying to spruce up that you're not good in computers handling? Are you kidding with me?

Me : But.

Lesley went behind you and hugged you saying : You know I was just messing with you ?- she asked seriously.

Me : Of course I know,I just still not in the mood for things like that. - I said and get in the car,Lesley climbed in the car also in the passenger seat.

* * *

You opened the door of your apartment,letting her go inside first,go in after her as you put your guitar next to the wall.

Lesley looked around in the apartment in awe : That's so huge! Can I move in? That's much friendlier and cooler then my college room,with those weird girls.- she asked taking a seat on the couch.

Me : Why not! Then everything be can like in the old times,do you remember when we jumped out on the window and sneaked up to the roof,then we got detention,but that so worth it!- you added with a chuckle.

Lesley : I miss those times! - she said remembering back.

Me : Me too! What about a Pj party with movie?- I asked excitedly from her.

Lesley : Let's do it! But I have to go get my things first,my college is a few blocks away,till I got back put in the movie and make popcorn!-she said and left.

* * *

10 minutes later she came back with her luggage,and a bag full with snacks,gummy bears and drinks.

As I got up from the couch under the blanket,and walked over to her saying : Whoah,did you even went shopping? That's gonna be a great night!

Lesley : Yepp,I bought our favourites! Sour candy! - she said and throw a bag of it to you,what you caught,opening up.

Me : And I got set up the movie night,we have blankets,pillows and the most important POPCORN!- you said as you two went over and popped down on the couch in your Pj's.

Lesley : So what we gonna watch? Paranormal Activity?- she asked laughing.

Me : Actually I put in Pitch Perfect.- when she heard the name of the movie,her face light up. She loves that movie. Fat Amy' character is so hilarious.

That scene was on where Fat Amy jumped into the vomit pool,when Lesley saw it,she hid her head behind you.

Lesley : Ewww! That's so distgusting!- she said with a weird voice.

Me : Look,now they're all in the vomit pool wrestling over that stupid whistle!- you said chuckling hard one part because of her,then because of how Lesley were "eewing".

She peeked out behind your head,looking the movie scene, and she bursted out in laughter.

Me : Now it's funny? You're so weird sometimes!- you said and went out to the kitchen area to get the drinks.

* * *

**In the next morning : **

I woke up before Lesley,so I take the time with the showering,don't caring who could hear me under the shower. I always singed under the shower,where nobody could see me. You imagined the crowd. And the screaming. You were singing for a good 20 minutes when you heard a knock on the door,immediately you shut your mouth up.

I asked from the bathtub : What do you want ?

Lesley : I'm not wanna disturb you,but the guys are here and they saying that you guys have to leave for studio ASAP. Gustavo wanna see you all. NOW!-she informed you trough the wood door

_What? Why? I did everything as he told me to do. Why he call us in this early?- _I thought. I got dressed and came out of the bathroom. The guys were chilling on the couch and Lesley was in the kitchen eating. I shot a "what they want" look,she just shrugged her shoulders and mouthed back it *I don't know*.

She went back to eating her breakfast. I cleared my throat and the guys shot their heads up immediately. They shot you one of their cute smile.

James : We thought you will never get out from there!- he said and laughed on his own joke.

Kendall rolled his eyes,grabbing your wrist,pulling you out of the apartment. The rest of the guys were follow you.

Kendall : Don't worry,Gustavo won't fire you. He just got news what he has to tell us,that's all.- he said to you when he saw the fear in your eye.

Me : Oh,that's good.- you said smiling at them.

Carlos : No! The news is that he bought us a jacuzzi on to the roof!- he said jumping in excitement.

Logan : Maybe we get more money!- he stated.

Carlos began to fight with Logan over on that they will really get a jacuzzi,wich seemed impossible to him but for the little Carlitos not so much :

Jacuzzi

No

Jacuzzi

NO

It's still going to happen! - Carlos ended the arguing with that.

You : Guys! You're acting so weird now.- you warned them,they shut up,so the ride was to the studio was pretty quiet. After Kendall said the band won't get a jacuzzi,Carlos pouted for a bit,but he was hyper again in a second. He got over it instantly.

**More coming soon! :)**


	11. Bye Gustavo

**Finally its Summer ! :D Tell me what are you guys will do/planning on summer? Hang out with friends,go down to the beach or stuff like that ? :) **

We arrived in front of Rocque Records. Everyone got out of the car. We went into the Studio searching for Gustavo,soon we found him,he was sitting in the hall's couch,with luggage around him and he seemed a little angry or that was just his usually face? Who knows.

When he heard our footsteps he looked up. We shot a smile to him,but his facial expression didn't change.

Gustavo : "DOGS! Sit down!" -he ordered. We did as he told. We didn't knew what's wrong or what's his problem,we didn't knew anything,so we were sitting there nervously.

Gustavo finally began to speak : " As you see,I have to leave for a while,Griffin wants me to search for an another band and this is why I asked you to come in,I have a few rules,till I"ll be away."

We looked together with puzzled look. What he was meaning by that he has to search for an another band? We are his band,why he would want an another one? We are not enough to him?

Gustavo saw our faces,and he told : " 1st Rule : Kendall,you will be the boss and you'll be the responsible for everything what these will do."

" 2nd Rule : Obey to Kendall ! Without any but's! Got it ?! "- he yelled.

James : Yes Gustavo!

Carlos : We understand it!

Gustavo stood up ready for leaving : " I'll see you guys soon? Right?"- he said awkwardly. He wasn't good in saying goodbye even if it didn't last for forever. He only will be away for a month or two. But still.

Abby instantly jumped into Gustavo's arms,hug him. This totally surprised the callous Gustavo. For everyone's surprise he returned the hug to Abby. Like a dad who says goodbye to his daughter.

Me and the guys just stood there stupidly not knowing what to do,then what Gustavo told was shocking :

" And I can't get a hug from my dogs?"- he said chuckling.

Kendall : Of course you can get! - I said playfully,and we jumped on Gustavo almost knocking him down off his feet.

We give him a big group hug. Even if he always yelled with us we gonna miss this big man! He's one of us and the part of our crazy family after all.

Gustavo : "Okay! I can't breathe! Guys,I'm gonna miss my flight,let me go." - he said this time seriously.

We obeyed to him,let him go. He grabbed his luggage and walked down the hall,we waved to him then when he turned into the corner we didn't see him anymore.

Kendall : " Since I'm the boss,I order to grab your beach stuffs and let's go to the beach! - I said cheerfully.

We all cheered for a minute then we went back to the Palwoods packing our stuffs together then we headed down to the beach.

It was a great,cool day. The sun was shining but not too warmly,it was just bearable.

**Abby Pov.**

I was laying on my beach towel when suddenly I felt my phone buzzing. Since I started to work for Gustavo it was a daily thing,I didn't think about anything bad,so I picked up to listen who's on the other line.

? : " How's my little baby? Can we meet up at some time? I wanna see her" - my hands began to shake and my phone felt out of my hand. I was in shock for minutes. It can't happening! How the hell he knew my phone number?!

I snapped back from my thoughts when Kendall called my name. He was the only one who stayed on the beach with me,while the rest of the guys went into the water.

Kendall curiously picked up my phone off the sand. Kendall : "What's wrong? Hmm?" - he pulled into his embrace,stroking your hair.

Abby : It was my baby's father. He want to meet up and see her,but SHE'S DEAD! KENDALL,SHE'S NOT LIVING ANYMORE!WHY !?- I kept hitting Kendall's chest,and sobbed like he would be the person who's could be the responsible for her death. I don't know what gotten into me. I totally lost my head and freaked out. I couldn't be a great view...

**~Have a Great Summer~ :)**


	12. Ex-boyfriend,Kendall surprise Abby

**This chapter is dedicate to my bestie and she is : mrspena71112 Go and check out her story! She's a very amazing writer too ;)**

**One shout out for Jendall fans, I and **Elevating4BTR** began to write a story together it's called **Who To Choose

**So check it out :)**

* * *

Kendall Pov.

I don't know why she get so scared suddenly,but I tried to calm her down as much as I could.

" LESLEY!"- I called out for her,she was still in the water with the guys. She looked towards me and saw me and Abby who was in my arms sobbing and hitting me with full of emotion.

She said something to the guys and they nodded,she come out of the water,okay she was running.

" Omg,what's wrong!Somebody hurted her?" - Lesley asked concerned and worriedly about Abby.

"No,she got a phone call from a guy who her baby's father,then she yelled into the phone that she's died then she freaked out and since she keeps hitting me."- Kendall said trying to hold down Abby's hands.

She don't stop fighting with Kendall. Her mind was full with thoughts and she couldn't control herself.

Lesley took over her from my hug and pulled her into a hug,she began to calm down very slowly.

" Shhh,it's okay,it's okay,I'm here." - Lesley cooed to her,rocking her back and forth.

" Kendall give me her phone to me!"-Lesley ordered. I tossed to her then she called back the same number. I just watched what she's doing.

After a few rings the guy picked up,and Lesley was very pissed.

" Hello?"

" WHAT DO YOU THINK THE HELL YOU ARE?"-Lesley yelled into the phone. For this Abby looked up too with a questioning look. So Lesley put the phone on speaker.

"excuse me?but who are you? I can call up my girlfriend anytime I want,so give the phone to her."

" I'm her bestie and I'll not let you to talk with her,guess what something terrible happened and you were not beside your so-called girlfriend so you can fuck yourself up,and don't call her anymore! Got it?"- Lesley yelled.

" Well,incorrect,I know where she lives and I'm already on the way to take her back so tell her that I'm gonna come back for her,Bye" - he said with an evilly voice.

Lesley threw away Abby's phone. Kendall asked disgusting in his voice ," This duckhead was her boyfriend?"

Abby finally spoke , " H-he was,he was-so n-nice" - She started to sob again.

I went over to them and sat beside her pulling into a double hug cause Lesley was hugging her too. It was terrible to see her see in this state,she was so vulnerable.

Abby said quietly, " Go home"

I answered to her " Alright I will take you home then we will do something funny together and you won't even think about that dumbass,take my hand" - I said holding out my hand for her,she took it and we packed our things together and drove home. Through the drive she sat in silence looking out on the car window. I swear I saw as a few teardrop slid down her pretty face.

" We're here"- I said softly to her,put my hand on her shoulder she flinched then looked at me with fear in her green eyes. " He's gonna take me home,I don't wanna go home,Kendall don't let him to do it,I want to stay here with you and the guys" I didn't know what to do or answer,I would do anything to make her feel better.

" We won't let him to do it,we are going to protect you don't worry,now we should go up to the apartment"- I said with a chuckle what made her giggle a little,what in her state was a good sign.

* * *

**On the beach : **

Lesley was laying on her stomach on the beach towel. Laughing and talking quys came out of the water,they had a questioning face when they didn't saw Kendall and Abby.

" Where these two went"- Logan asked,taking a seat beside Lesley on her towel. James and Carlos sat down in front of Lesley on the sand.

Lesley looked up , " You know the story about Abby and her baby?"

Carlos said , " We know what's happened and we are so sorry"

"So add to this that her so-called boyfriend called her up saying he wanna see their baby"

The guys still didn't understand. Lesley continued the story, " So she heard him in the phone and she freaked out,threw away her phone and sobbed in Kendall's arms,then I came out of the water when Kendall called me,you know it,Kendall told me why she's shattered so much so I called his number back,he picked up and we had a fight over the phone but the point is that now he's on the way here to get her back and take her home,that's why she's not here cause Kendall took her home."- Lesley finished the story.

Logan had a concerned face,Carlos was looked like he would wanna hug her so badly to make her feel better and James just sat there in shock.

" Then we have to go back too" - Logan said,starting picking up his towel and put in the bag what they brought to the stuffs.

"I know" Lesley said. We packed our stuff together in a rush then called a taxi,because we all come in only one car,but with that they went home so we didn't have any choice.

* * *

Kendall Pov.

I wanted to make sure she's feeling better so I put on a big smile and I could see that she had a small smile on her lips too.

" Just go and take a relaxing shower then I'll show you something what you'll love"- I said to her.

" I can't enjoy anything now Kendall,but thanks though your sweetness and that you are with me,but nothing can make me smile now" - she said as she went into her room then came back with a pile of fresh clothes.

I watched as she emotionless walks away beside me to the bathroom,closing the door without a word. That's when I knew she's very broken-hearted.

While she was in the bathroom I searched for food in her fridge and cabinets,I found some potato sauce and spices so I cooked her some pasta and Bolognese sauce,I put the pasta into a big bowl,then I poured on it the sauce and put on a tray. I took it to the caffè table in the living room. I found some candles randomly on one of her shelf so I light them up put them on the window sill and onto the fireplace's edge. I stepped back and admired my work,it was beautiful. I switched off the lights in the room. I brought out blankets and pillows out of her room,shattering them over trough the couch.

Once I done with all of this I went over to my place and pulled out our cabinet drawer wich was full with snacks,candies and sweets,I grabbed a bunch of it then came back into her apartment. I put down on the caffe table then I take out from the fridge some orange juice and poured into two cups then I put that also on the table beside the food and candies. Oh and the last thing was missing,then I remembered it,I rushed into her room and found her classic guitar,bringing out to the living room.

I sat down on the couch and till I waited for her to finish her shower I watched tv,in 10 minutes she come out with a sad face,but when she looked up her smile just grow bigger.

" K-Kendall,this - this is all just for me?"- she spattered.

I said proudly, " Just for my special girl in the world" She come over and sat down beside me,still looking around in awe,she still didn't processed what her apartment looked like. It was like she would be in a fairytale.

_I wanted to make her feel that she's special and not ordinary she's the nicest,coolest girl who I've ever come to the Palmwoods. Wait,I'm really thinking about her?!_

**SO how did you like it? More drama,romance will come in the upcoming chapters...**

**It's possible that Kendall have feelings for her but more than just friends? Her ex-boyfriend gonna appear,what will the guys do? How will Kendall react if he sees him?They will do something before it would be too late for Abby ?**

**Read to find out :)**


	13. Somebody Is back

**This story is dedicated to my BESTIE here Abby :)**

**Abby Pov.**

It was so nice from Kendall that he did this all just for me,I began to like him.

He asked, " Want watch a movie?" I smiled a wide and said, " I'd love to" He put on a movie and sat back beside me,it was a romantic movie,although I hate these kind of movies he chose a good one. It made me feel better.

It was one of those movies when at the end the guy and the girl kissing each other. I felt Kendall's eyes on me,I turned my head towards him and we stared into each others eyes for seconds what seemed hours then we lead in and we kissed. His kiss was so sweet,soft but so passionately. I didn't even tought when I kissed him back.

" I hope she's feels be.-" - Carlos said as he walked in Abby's apartment with the guys behind him talking. They walked on as Kendall went over Abby and started kissing him got quiet when they saw Abby and Kendall enjoy each others company. They decided that they will continue the night at the guys and they left Kendall and Abby alone in her apartment.

* * *

**In 2J**

"That was pretty surprising"- Logan said as we plopped down on the couch still in shock what we just saw. The guys were surprised cause their buddy were kissing a girl,while I was shocked because she was heart-broken and I thought she said she will stay away from the guys and dates. I have to talk with her about this alone.

James get up and said he will make us something for breakfast as we started to play video games. The guys favorite. We had a good time and enjoyed the time what we spend together.

Then we heard yelling,fighting and screaming from the next apartment,it was Abby. We put down everything what we were doing and rushed up to her door. Carlos used his hat and the door flung opened and we saw...

* * *

Kendall Pov.

I don't why she's alone,I need her,she's nice,sweet and shy a little but that's what makes her perfect. I very like her. At the end of the movie I didn't know why but we kissed. I know I started to lean in but she leaned in too wich means she wanted to kiss too.

We kissed for a while when I saw the corner of my eyes the guys walked on us then they left us alone. I know I'll have to listen their talk about this and stuffs but man,she's so special,and that's why I can't let get her out of my life.

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door,we stopped kissing. Abby saw me with fear in her big eyes.

" Kendall,he's here"- She whispered into me as she clung on me.

"Don't worry he couldn't get here so fast. Maybe it's just Bitters I'll check it out stay here"- I told to her as pulled me into a tight hug. After she let me go. I walked up to the door and opened it,I saw a guy with a big bouquet.

"Who are you?" - I asked. He answered smiling, " I looking for Abby she's living here?" Then he saw on the couch Abby. He want to came in but I put my hand to each side of the doorway,blocking his way to come in.

" Let me in,she's my girlfriend and I'd like to see her"- He said a little pissed.

" I don't think she want to see you,bye"- I said as I tried to close door into his face but he stepped between the door and pushed the door open. He grabbed my collar and throw me to the wall. He walked up to Abby who was backing up in fear in the corner of the couch.

" My dear girlfriend would come with me?"- His ex asked softly.

Abby said crying, "No" But he didn't cared about her answer. He grabbed her hand hard and tried to drag her off the couch.

Abby began to scream and kick. He slapped her across the face,leaving a big red mark on her face.

" Don't take me back,stop this hurt!"- Abby said shaking as her ex tighten the grasp on her wrist.

"But you loved me and where's my little girl?"- He asked.

Abby's reaction was shocking. She freaked out again,yelling and hitting his ex, " I HATE YOU! SHE'S DIED IN THE HOSPITAL WHEN SHE WAS 3 DAYS OLD,WHERE THE HECK WHERE YOU?" She punched him in the face with all her anger. He backed up a little.

" GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE DO YOU HEAR ME?!"- Abby yelled angrily to him,she began to kick and hit him very roughly.

Kendall managed to stood up from the ground. He was in pain but he had to stop Abby.

He grabbed her hands,pulling into his hug. Abby leaned her head on Kendall's chest,crying her heart out.

She whispered, " I miss my little angel,Kendall I miss her so bad" Kendall stroked her hair calming her down.

Kendall replied softly, " I know baby but she's in a better place watching you from the heaven that's why you have to try be strong for her and smile"

That's when the door flanged open and the guys burst trough the door.

" What's going on?"- Lesley asked as he saw Abby ex on the floor knocked out.

" He came to get her and she lost her head again but this time she got so angry that she hit the crap out of him" - Kendall said still hugging Abby.

" She knocked him out,wow"- James asked in surprise. Cause Abby's ex was a tall guy and strong.

" I did now get him out of here please" Abby said quietly.

**Sorry this is where this chapter has to end :P Next chapter will coming 2 week later (I'll be on vacation) Hope Abby you like this chapter and its longer ! ;)**


	14. Plans

**This story dedicated to my BESTIE here Abby :)**

**Abby Pov.**

The guys waited till he waked up then they kicked him out of the Palmwoods telling him that don't he dare again to came near me or else he will regret it.

Meanwhile I was up in my apartment with Kendall and his safety arms. He's the only one who can tell me that everything is okay. I get lost in my thoughts until Kendall spoked to me, " I have a question to you"- He shot me his cute smile. I blushed a little.

I looked into his eye as I said, " And what would that be? I'm listening"

He suddenly get nervous and tried to not embarrass himself then he managed to say it out what he wanted,

" Would you be my girlfriend?" He waited for an answer with a hopeful eyes. I teased him cause I didn't answered to him instantly but I failed when a smirk came up on my lips,he saw it and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

Once we finished the kissing he whispered, " I love you so much"

I couldn't say back the same to him. This is too fast for me. I looked down at me hands and said, " I know you want to hear it from me too but this is too fast to me,I'm sorry." He tightened the hug on me, " I understand,don't worry"

Our alone time ended when the guys came into the apartment.

James said, " He'll never came near you"- They high-fived with Carlos.

Logan asked concerned as they all came over to me, " Abby you okay? Did he hurt you?" Kendall let go me when Logan examined me to see if there's any injury but he didn't find anything.

"For thank god,he didn't hurt me that way,only my wrist is aches a little but that's all." - I said smiling to reassure him that I'm fine.

We sat down on the couch and talked about random stuffs when Kendall said, " I know what can make you forget about that bastard and since we have a week off from the studio we can go on a trip,like a vacation"- He said excitedly.

"Yes,please can we go?" - Carlos pleaded to us.

James agreed," I'm in,it will be super cool with 2 gorgeous girl with us"- He winked one to Lesley. He's totally into my best friend.

They all said that we have to go and they waited for my answer, " Okay,as long as I can be with Kendall without any disturbing,I'm in,I'll bring my laptop and we can search for a place" They cheered. They can be so crazy sometimes,but I love them.

So I went up to my room and brought down my laptop and we spent the last few hours to search for places where we could go. In the meantime the day passed and it was almost 9 o clock in the night. We just couldn't decide where we should go so we wrote down all of them what was perfect then later we'll think about it.

**We had 3 place : **

**-** San Diego

- Hawaii and Australia

The guys went home after we said our goodbye's while I went to shower and left Lesley and Kendall alone for a while. I took a shower and washed my hair. I get out of the tub,put my hair into a messy bun and dressed into my Pj. When I came out there was a few luggage on the couch and they were packing in it.

I walked over to Kendall and wrapped my arms around his waist asking, " Why are you guys packing?" He stopped packing the clothes and turned around so my head rested on his chest.

"We texted to the guys that Lesley reserved the plane tickets to Hawaii for tomorrow morning 9 so we have to puck,bring out your clothes and we're done." He said planting a kiss on my forehead.

I snuggled up to him," Thank you,thank you for everything and being there for me" I said looking up at his green eyes. Without a word he pulled me into a magically kiss. He only pulled away when Lesley cleared her throat. I got out of Kendall's grasp and pulled Lesley into a group hug. I realized how much I missed my "sister". Without her friendship my life was suck. But now she's here and we're friends again.

Everything is going better than I thought. Although I still miss my little angel so so much ,with my friends I'll move on.

**To be continued... :) Sorry for the short chapter :P**

**NExt chapter : They arrive to Hawaii and having a good time,but something unexpectedly will shock them**

**More coming soon. Just having a terrible writers block,still trying to get out of it :)**


	15. This is wrong?

**On the next morning ( 7pm.)**

**-In 2J-**

James Pov.  
Carlos just woke up and he was already an energy bomb,he kept jumping up and down in excitement cause today we're leaving for Hawaii. Of course its pretty amazing,but he should calm down a little.

Logan was still sound asleep as I tried to deal with the hyper Carlos, " LITOS, IF YOU DON'T STOP JUMPING I'll CLOSE YOU OUT OF THE APARTMENT FOR A HOUR TILL WE LEAVE" He pouted but obeyed. Thank god. One less thing to worry about. He helped me finish packing my bag and we carried them out to the door.

In the meanwhile Logan finally get out of the bed and got ready for the day. We quickly grabbed something to eat and we 1 hour went away fast and when we realized what the time is time we had to go. Kendall said that we'll meet in the lobby. So we have to carry our suitcases down.

* * *

At The Girls Apartment

Kendall sat on the couch watching tv while he waited for us. He asked, " Are you girls ready we have to leave soon"

"Just give me 5 more minutes please and I'm ready"- Lesley answered from the bathroom. I came out of the bedroom as I slipped into my sandals, " I'm ready to go"

Kendall was already in his normal outfit while Lesley and Abby just waked up and hurrying got ready. Once everything and everybody was okay,they locked up the apartment and went to meet up with the guys.

* * *

On the Plane

James was sitting with Logan while Lesley with Carlos and of course I was sitting beside Kendall.

Carlos made a ton of pictures and posted on Instagram with #OnTheWayToHawaii .

When he got bored with the net he began to sing the duda song and at the end of the plane ride Logan and James almost killed Carlos because of it. It was a very annoying song.** ( Yes,it's a true story,Carlos kept annoying James with that song xD For 3 day! LOL )**

Abby Pov.

The plane landed,we went to pick up our bags,suitcases then the guys called a taxi what drove us to our hotel.

I can say that me and Lesley were pretty amused by it. Since the guys doing tours of course they used to it,but for the two of us was a cool experience. I'm gonna love it here. I suffered with the bags but Kendall was a gentleman and carried them for me. How cute is he. Our group walked up to the receptionist.

" We'd like to get a suite with 2 twin room and 1 double room for a week,please" - James told to the women.

"Okay here's the key cards. Have a nice day!- She handed them to Logan.

Logan said, " Thank you!" He went to get for us a hotel luggage cart. We put on it our suitcases and went up to check out our suite.

The guys and Lesley got ready to the pool instantly while i decided to take a walk on the beach. Before I could go Kendall stopped me in the living room. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist pulling me closer to his body,so we were face to face.

" Where are you going?Hmmm?"- He asked softly planting soft kisses on my neck.

"Just down to the beach for walk. I heard that the sunsets here are very beautiful. Wanna come with me?" - I asked cutely. It would be better if he would tag along to. Just he and me and the romantic sunset watching.

He sent me a sorry look and said, " I'm sorry but I already promised Carlos that I'll go with them to the pool. But tomorrow we gonna make it,just you and me,I promise"- He give me a passionate kiss.

"Alright,can't wait till then"- I give him a goodbye kiss with a big hug and left the hotel.

They were right,the sunset was incredibly beautiful. I took some photo and I didn't even watched when I bumped into somebody.

" Omg,I'm so sorry"- I said then I looked up. I froze. It was my ex. How the hell he knew I'm here and what he wants?

"No,I'm sorry I didn't pay attention where I'm going"- He answered friendly. He got me surprised,he was nice and he acted like he would be a different person. Wow.

"Um,it's okay. I gotta go"- I said in a rush but he grabbed my wrist gently to stop me.

" Don't be scared,I won't hurt you. Now m'lady would like to join me for a coffe?"- He asked.

"I-i don't know"- I stuttered. I didn't know what to do in this situation.

"C'mon it's only a friendly talking, I know you're dating with Kendall,so what do you say?"- He tried again.

"okay,but then I have to go back to our hotel." - I informed him.

" That's fine with me"- So he joined to me and we went to drink in the nearest caffè shop. Around 9-thirty I got a text from Kendall then 1 from Lesley. They were worried about me and asked where I am.

I looked up from my phone and my ex asked curiously, " Is everything okay?"

"Yeah but it's late and seriously I have to go back to the hotel"- I said.

" Oh okay,I'll take you back and here's my number call me later "- He said and we said goodbye. Well,this was very weird. The guys gonna kill me if they find this out...

**Back In The Hotel**

When I got back,the guys were chilling on the couch watching tv and eating something. As soon as I walked in Kendall almost jumped on me,pulling me into a tight hug.

" You have no idea how much I worried about you,where were you?"- He asked softly taking my hand into his and we walked over to the couch and sat down. I knew it so well that I have to lie,they can't know the truth.

" Nothing bad happened,i just got lost a few times and then I decided to get a taxi and here I am."- I said hugging Kendall. He pulled me into his lap,put his arms around me and we stayed like this.

" Then next time at least tell us if you gonna come back late,please"- He planted a kiss on my neck from back.

" I'm sorry if I caused this"- I said honestly.

" Don't worry,now you're here and safe so what do you want for dinner? We ordered taco from Taco Bell and Subway wraps."- He said getting up from under me to bring me food.

" Chicken wrap please"- I said with a warm smile. He nodded and brought me my food. The guys all went to bed and as I could go too, Lesley pull me over in the hallway and asked," Okay I know you're lied to Kendall,so tell me what happened actually?"- She gave me a serious look.

I simply told her, " Nothing you should know about, goodnight" With that I left her in shock.

" Seriously,I worry about you and I'm your bestie so tell me or else I'll wake up the guys and tell them"- She threatened me.

" Okay.I'll tell you if you really want to know. I went out for a coffee with my ex."- I yelled quietly.

"Are you went crazy? What's gotten into you?"- She asked from me totally freaking out.

"I'm still me and no,I don't went crazy. He totally changed,he's a nice guy"- I wanted to go into my and Kendall room but she stopped me again,

" That's not okay at all,you're blind! Remember what he did with you yesterday? or you seriously thought he could change so quickly?"- She yelled.

"Forget about what I said,I'm tired"- I opened the bedroom door and closed the door behind me. But one thing I didn't expect is that Kendall waited for me awake in the bed.

" What was that?"- He asked as I grabbed from the suitcase my Pj and went to the bathroom to change into it.

Few minutes later I came back and climbed beside Kendall in the bed.

" Nothing serious,can we sleep cause I'm tired"- I said with a fake yawn.

"Of course baby"- He give me a kiss and we went to sleep.

**To Be Continued...**

**Another cliffhanger :P I'm so mean,btw the shocking news WILL just coming.**

**More trouble,lies gonna happen and a serious problem what gonna shock everybody... Read to find out...**

**Don't forget to review,follow the story!**


	16. Guilt&Fight,I'm mad

**The story continues...Now...**

**On the next day**

"Guys! If we're not leave now,we'll be late"- Logan said for the third time as he waited in the doorway.

"Relax Logie"- James teased Logan as he patted Logan's back. Soon Carlos and the rest of our group joined to them.

* * *

**TimeSkip**

**Abby's Pov.**

Right now we're at the top of a high cliff waiting for our turn. Cause we gonna do hang-gliding. And we only could go in pairs. So Carlos went with James,Logan with the teacher who showed us how to do it,while I am with Kendall.

Only we left. He get's the sign that he can go,he's jumped off the cliff and we were flying.I shut closed my eyes in fear.

His arms around my stomach/waist tightened. He held me closer cause I was under him.

"C'mon babe,if you don't open your eyes I'll let you go."- He teased me. Even tough I wouldn't get hurt cause the safety ropes was holding the both of us.

He loosened his hands around my waist,that's when I flung open my eyes. Wow. The sight was very incredible.

" It's amazing isn't it?"- He said planting a kiss on my neck. I didn't know why,but I got a knot in my stomach.

All I could think was my ex and how nice he was yesterday and all about this my real boyfriend not knows a thing.

"Hey,you're okay?"- He asked with worry.

"Uhumm"- I said quickly.

The rest of the ride was magical and romantic. At the end of the ride Kendall let us free and we all went to a near restaurant. Around 7pm we got back into the hotel. The guys went down to the hotel's inside swimming pool while I and Kendall planned the night on the beach. Alone,without anybody would disturb us.

The guys already left our hotel room. Now I'm in the room changing into my swimsuit. Just as I got ready my phone went off,signing I have a new text message. I picked up my clothes what was not used while I opened the message.

It was from my ex. Saying : **R u free tomorrow for a dinner? :) **

Without thinking of it I replied back to him,** " Sure meet down at night 7."**

That's when Kendall started to bagging on the door telling me to hurry up a little. In a minute I was ready.

" Wow,you look amazingly beautiful"- He said giving me a long kiss.

" Thank you"- He offered his hand,I take it. Hand in hand we went down to the beach for walking and simply just for being with each other.

Later...

We sat there in each other arms. Kendall had his arm around me holding me tight. He rested his head on my shoulder and like this we watched as the sun goes down. It was very romantic.

After a while we got bored of it so we went to swim in the moon light. Since it was a clear night there was no cloud on the sky. You could see totally great. We played and well,kissed a lot. This night was pretty unforgettable.

* * *

**Next Day**

Still Abby's Pov.

On the next morning I waked up but Kendall was not beside me. His side of the bed was messy and empty.

Feeling curious I went to see where he can be. First I got dress up for the day then went out to see if anybody is awake yet. And it turned out I was the only one who slept in. Well,I was tired. It's already 10pm.

The guys were on the couch watching tv and just chilling. I shrugged my shoulder and made some toast and tea for myself. I finished making it. I sat down to the table and suddenly Lesley sneaked beside me. I jumped a little in my seat.

" You scared me"- I nudged her on the shoulder.

"Will you tell me what the hell are you doing"- She asked trying to not speak loud cause the guys could hear it.

"It depends,what are you talking about"- I asked eating my breakfast.

"You know it so well,don't play the stupid with me. I found your phone in the bathroom this morning"- She yelled/whispered. I glanced over to the guys who were busy with playing video games. I looked back at Lesley.

"Shhh,don't yell and I need your help,please"- I said.

"Why are you want my help,you can do it alone being together with him. If that's what you want I'm out of this"- She slapped my phone on the table going back to the guys on the couch.

I sat there paralyzed. I shot my head up and as I suspected they were watching me. Especially Kendall his face showed concern and worry. He caught me look when I looked at him. Quickly I put my had down rushing out of the hotel room but on the way out I could grab a jacket,my bag and my phone then I ran out.

So I called up my ex. If he really changed at least I can count on him. But his phone was turned off.

Since I told him that I'll wait outside for him I went to the shopping mall and bought a nice dress and I got dressed in the restroom. Just in time cause I had to get there before he would arrive to the hotel.

I grabbed a taxi and I got there before he pulled up with a BMW. Wow,where he got this.

The rest of the night went well,although I had at least 34 text from Kendall and missed calls from the guys. I didn't care about it. Tonight I'll forget my problems and just enjoy the night...

**What's gonna happen in the next chapter? Any ideas? :P I already know so leave a review and I'll update it faster :) I have to get up everyday at 5.50 and go to bed at 10pm since school started so I need your patience,thanks who take the times and till reads this story:) **


	17. Wake Me up from this nightmare

**The story continues...Now...**

**Abby's Pov.**

I got home at 3am. I went up to our hotel room. The living room was not dark. I found it very strange then I saw Kendall sleeping peacefully on the couch with a blanket over him. Probably waiting for me. Fresh tears flow down my face.

I went to Lesley's room what she shared with Carlos. She was sleeping peacefully just like Carlos. I tried to be quiet as I stepped in their room and sat down on her bed. I couldn't hold back my sobbing. I cried loudly. She must wake up by me cause the next thing I knew she pulled me into a hug. I cried on her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh what happened? Somebody hurted you?"- She asked worriedly. I shake my head no.

"I-i did something terrible"- I said quietly. By now Carlos woke up too. He sat up in his bed looking at us half-asleep.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?"- He asked softly.

Lesley said," Yes,please" So Carlos went out. Lesley turned on the lights.

"Now Tell me girl"- She tried to find out some info about the reason why I'm crying. I gulped.

Before I could say anything Kendall appeared in the doorway. I looked down. I didn't want to look at him. I felt like I betrayed him and I hate this.

I took a breath and whispered," Kendall go out please."

"No,I don't leave you alone. You crying and I'm your boyfriend and it's my job to be there for you in need"- He said softly.

He came over to give me a hug to comfort me but I pushed him away. He stepped back in surprise.

"Abby you act strange,you scare me"- He said concerned. He sat beside me.

" Now tell us"-Lesley said softly.

I shaked my head no. With that I freed myself under Lesley embrace and locked myself into the bathroom.

They bagged on the door but I ignored it. I slid down against the door and let out a scream. They got quiet on the other side of the door. I even surprised on my own reaction. I covered my mouth and tried to swallow back my tears. Logan's voice broke the silence, " Please let me in! Abby don't be silly I'm sure whatever it happened we can solve it"- He tries.

"NOO! You'll hate me if I tell you"- I shouted back so heart-brokenly.

"Don't say that Abby"- Carlos joined in.

"We could never hate you"- Kendall spoke this time.

"YES YOU COULD,BELIEVE ME"- I yelled back to them with full anger. I closed my eyes trying hold back my tears.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was in HIS apartment. We drank a few glass of vine and had fun. Then the unexpected happened. We kissed._

_That lead to a hot make out. After all that we...spent the night together..._

_I got up around 2am in his arms. I couldn't believe that I could do this. My head was hurt so badly. I managed to got out of the bed. I grabbed my clothes and dressed up in a rush. I wanted to get out of here ASAP._

**Flashback over**

"No that's impossible now let us in!"- Kendall pleaded. I could hear that he's close to crying.

"Only Lesley"- I said quietly. But I think they heard it cause soon everything got quiet.

"It's only me in the room,talk to me Abby"- She said. I took a deep breath. Here we go. She will hate me.

So I got up from the floor and opened the door a little so she could come in. Once she was in I closed back the door.

We sat against the bathtub. I just stared the floor as she asked," Where were you last night? Kendall and all of us got so worry"- She said softly.

"I-i...I...spent the night with...him..."- I said with guilt. As I expected she instantly pulled away from me and started to tell what's in her mind," ARE YOU WENT CRAZY? I TOLD YOU IF YOU DOING THIS I'M OUT OF IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR YOU!THIS DISGUSTING! AND I HOPE YOU KNOW THIS MEANS YOU CHEATED KENDALL WITH THIS!"- She shot me a glare and left me alone.

"hey babe"- A soft voice said,Kendall. I looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. I shot him a weak smile.

I signed him to sit beside me. He sat beside me.

" Why is she angry at you? Will you tell me?"- He looked me in the eyes with puppy eyes. Aww,he's so cute. I don't deserve him.

"I'm flying back to LA to the Palmwoods as soon as I can"- I told him.

" But why?"- He asked confused. He still didn't know it. And this is the best in right now.

"I can't tell you,at least not now."- I told him softly.

"Alright if you go back I'll come with you too"- He stated. I shoked my head no.

"You can't. You have to stay here and enjoy the rest of the vacation without me,you'll be fine"- I said with tears building up in my eyes.

"Without you it's not so fun"- He said sadly.

"I'm sorry"- I said with tears flowing down my cheek. He saw it. He wanted to pull me into a hug but I pushed him away. Quickly I ran past him and started packing together my clothes. 10 minutes later I finished it. Before I could go get a taxi and get on my plane I gave a last hug to the guys expect Kendall and Lesley who is extremely mad at me. I know Lesley will tell them soon,and I don't want to be here when this happens.

**More coming soon:) HOw is it so far?:)**

**Review,follow,favorite! Thank you **


End file.
